


fallen stars came to rest

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: khrfest, F/M, Future Fic, and first otp, these two are my sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for KHRfest 2011, prompt: VII - 40. Yamamoto/Chrome - waiting; "I thought you wouldn't be home in time for dinner."</p><p>(TYL) No matter his efforts, it still surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallen stars came to rest

The door is noiseless as she carefully shuts it and locks it.

She leans against it, sighs a little; a light gust of air through pale parted lips that only emphasizes the exhaustion sunken bone-deep into the creases of her small body. A hand rests on the wood, fingers splayed, and then she pushes, _off_ of it, using it to support her slight frame as she straightens, shoulders set. A light manila folder appears from her sleeve, small, she keeps it clasped to her chest as she slips off her heels at the steps. Her cheeks are red with the cold she'd just come out from, neck bare and thin arms shaking just a little beneath the jacket she slips off to hang up.

She is quiet as she pads down the wooden-floored halls, pausing once at the living room to deposit the folder onto the piles already there, indifferent to her own solitude as the minute echoes of her own footsteps bounce back to greet her.

To her surprise, there is a light in the kitchen, dim yet flaring bright.

She finds him with his arms on the table and head down, eyes closed and lips slightly pursed to accompany his gentle breathing, broad shoulders rising with each breathe.

A meal is laid out in front of him.

She pauses at the doorway, a hand resting against the frame, shoulders fallen ever so slightly.

Her violet-coloured eye is calm, the other hidden beneath a silver skull insignia-ed black eyepatch. But there is a tremble to her petite frame, her hands curl into the woodwork and her chest hitches ever so slightly.

The candle sheds a warm golden glow to his tan features, the meal so simple in appearance yet obviously carefully made and arranged; it's an unfamiliar image that makes her heart squeeze tight.

Almost afraid to ruin the moment, she hesitantly pads forward, lays her hands very lightly upon his upper arms and leans forward slowly. She feels him move slightly, in response to her faint butterfly-kiss to his forehead, and quickly moves back to find him moan ever so slightly, eyes cracking open a little and peering up slowly with one as he rises to rub the palm of his hand into the other.

"...Chrome?"

"Sorry..."

She apologizes quietly, hands sliding down his unfolding arms.

"Takeshi. You can go sleep first, OK?"

"Uh uh," he shakes his head in emphasis, slightly childlike in his fatigue, as he catches her hands before they can fall away and stands up.

"I thought you wouldn't be home in time for dinner."

And yet there is a meal laid out on the table and he'd stayed up so long he fell asleep – evident in the slow languid stretches of his long limbs as he hummed a little, now moving around their small kitchen to reheat the food. He is still in his own work clothes, white shirt and black slacks slightly crumpled; her eye flickers to the creased apron hung up on the peg behind the door.

She couldn't help but collapse into the nearest - his – seat and press her hands hard to her mouth. Calming down enough, she releases them to softly breathe.

His easy smile and warm eyes upon her fill her with as much warmth as that first spoonful into her mouth.

_"I'm sorry I'm late."_


End file.
